


Whumptober 2020 Day 13 “Breath In Breath Out”

by sherlockwhomentalist



Category: Black Widow (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Gen, Past Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Protective Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockwhomentalist/pseuds/sherlockwhomentalist
Summary: Whumptober Day 13! This one is Bucky/Winter Soldier and Natasha/Black Widow. Bucky is helping Natasha after they bump into each other during a mission.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 10
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Whumptober 2020 Day 13 “Breath In Breath Out”

Natasha covered her face with a strip of cloth she had torn from her shirt. Bucky had a cloth wrapped around his mouth and nose as well, both hands occupied by a pistol he had managed to take off a guard. 

“I don’t suppose you know the way out of here?” Bucky asked, taking glances behind them every few seconds.

“I took a quick peek at the map before we left,” she replied, her own stolen gun in hand.

“Oh really? And what did your memory do for us last time?” Bucky retorted.

“Hey! It’s not my fault they caught us Mr. Let’s Hide In The Vents!” Natasha argued.

“My plan was full proof and you know it!” Bucky argued back.

“So full proof that we’re running through a hall filled with chemical gas!” Natasha quickened her already fast pace

Bucky let out a huff and matched Natasha. Natasha began coughing into her rag, and Bucky immediately turned to look at her, worry tugging his heart.

She gave him a scowl which meant “back off I’m fine,” before she let out another series of coughs.

“We need to get out of here,” Bucky said, his tone serious and eyes focused ahead.

“Turn right,” Natasha instructed. Bucky followed without hesitation. He took the lead and kicked down a pair of locked double doors, his gun immediately at the ready. 

He flashed Natasha a quick glance to make sure she was still by his side before letting her lead them out of the basement of the building. Chemical gas filled every room, layering it with this green-gray tint.

As Bucky was about to break down another door, soldiers barged in first, sending Bucky reeling away. He grabbed Natasha by the arm and dragged her into a hiding spot.

“Sh,” Bucky hushed. He looked over at her and nearly had a panic attack. Her cloth mask had fallen when Bucky pulled her down. Without hesitation he pulled his off and forced it over her mouth. 

Natasha glared at him until they passed. She tied the mask around her head, making sure it was secure this time.

“You didn’t have to do that, idiot,” she grumbled. “I could’ve ripped some off my shirt.”

Bucky scoffed. Why did he ever think he could put up with her? “You’re not on your own anymore. And your shirt’s filthy now. Would’ve been useless.”

She looked down at her shirt and creased her eyebrows. Natasha checked that the place was clear before getting Bucky to his feet and continuing their escape.

“I don’t suppose you have any friends we could call?” she asked. Something dark flashed in Bucky’s eyes, and he shook it away before she could decipher it.

“No one,” he responded.

“Hmm,” she grunted. “Left.”

Natasha coughed into her mask, flinching at the noise. Her nose burned and it made her eyes water. Her chest aches with each breath and she begged the exit to be closer.

“Left!” she wheezed. 

Fury made Bucky’s hand start to shake. There was only a small tickle in his throat and Natasha was wheezing and coughing. If she didn’t get out soon she could die. And Bucky wasn’t about to let that happen. 

“I’m about to pick you up,” he stated as they rounded another corner and over to a stairwell.

“What?” The word barely left her lips before Bucky putting his arm under her knees and back, swooping her up off the ground. She squirmed in protest, but stopped when she had to gasp for breath. 

Bucky raced up the stairs, letting out a sigh of relief as he felt the air lighten and the gas slowly fade. He reached the second floor and kicked down the door. To his surprise no one was waiting for him. His arm flexed with the desire to hit something, but he came to his senses and rushed to the nearest window.

Outside was powdery and the ground was covered in snow. Bucky looked back to see five soldiers run out of the stairwell. Natasha coughed, alerting them of where they were. 

“Over there!” one shouted and began to fire. Bucky ducked down, the bullets cracking the window. He got up and threw a furious look at the soldiers as he used his metal arm to break the rest of the window open. 

And then he jumped. It wasn’t a very long drop, but it felt like he was flying. He pulled Natasha in close and landed on the snow with a thud, letting momentum take them into a roll. Natasha hacked up some blood, staining the snow crimson.

“C’mon, Nat.” He helped her up off the ground, glancing around furtively. “I know a safe place we can camp until I have to go.”

Natasha frowned and was about to ask why he had to leave when he shook his head. A secret. She could work with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Check out my other fics!


End file.
